<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unconnected Drabbles by SecondSeraphim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837862">Unconnected Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSeraphim/pseuds/SecondSeraphim'>SecondSeraphim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Crossover, Dark Maxine "Max" Caulfield, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSeraphim/pseuds/SecondSeraphim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected Life is Strange drabbles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't understand" she whispers.</p><p>"The storm requires a sacrifice", I reply. "Our mistake was assuming it had to be you."</p><p>"Why not me?" she asks, and I answer with the truth.</p><p>"You don't deserve it."</p><p>"And she does?!?" she demands.</p><p>"No", I admit, "But it was my decision to make, and I made it."</p><p>"It was WRONG" she insists, and my only reply to is to squeeze her hand tighter.</p><p>She says nothing more as we watch Kate hit the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Marvel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max goes for help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick Fury paused as he entered his kitchen, turning to face the seemingly empty room. “You must be the unluckiest burglar I’ve ever heard of.”</p><p>The light flickered on, revealing a young auburn-haired girl with freckles sitting at his kitchen table.</p><p>Several feet away from the light switch. Interesting.</p><p>“Director Fury”.</p><p>“Oh, so you aren’t unlucky. Just stupid.”</p><p>“Or desperate.”</p><p>“I see. And what pray tell makes someone desperate enough to break into the home of the director of SHIELD.”</p><p>“My name is Maxine Caufield. But <em>please</em> call me Max. Four days from now an F5 tornado is going hit the town of Arcadia Bay, Oregon. I need SHIELD to conduct an evacuation of the town.”</p><p>“Oregon isn’t exactly known for its tornados”.</p><p>She shrugged “And New York isn’t known for it’s alien invasions. Then last year happened.” At his gaze she deflated. “Look. People are going to die. And I don’t want that. Not if it can be avoided.”</p><p>“And when it can’t be avoided”</p><p>“…please. Help”.</p><p>Fury stared at her a moment longer, then gave a curt nod. The girl seemed to let out a breath as if a great weight had been lifted from her. “Thank you” she stood.</p><p>“Going somewhere?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, the next few days will be unavoidably hectic. But after the storm, when SHIELD wants to talk? Just ask. I’ll say yes. I…don’t react to kidnappings well.”</p><p>And before he could say anything else, she was gone, vanished right from the room. Fury looked around to make sure he was alone (at least, as sure as he could be) before pulling out his phone and dialing the first number on it.</p><p>“Hill? Get me everything there is regarding a Maxine Caufield. And keep an eye on the weather out around Arcadia Bay Oregon. I’ve got a feeling a storm’s coming.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a little one shot shifting LiS into another familiar franchise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>